


The Ghosts with the Most

by justanotherpipedream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beetlejuice AU, Ghost Bucky, Ghost Clint, Ghost steve, Human Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: "This is stupid, even for us.”Bucky glared and held up the white sheet with round eye holes cut out. Steve paused, carefully placing the scissors down onto ground.“What do you mean?”Bucky swiveled his blank stare over to Clint who snickered as he floated through the air, white sheet thrown over his head as he practiced his spooky sounds. Clint squeaked as he bumped into a lamp, and they all winced as it crashed to the ground.“This wouldn’t even scare a ten-year-old. How the hell is it gonna scare Stane?”





	The Ghosts with the Most

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written a year ago, but posting here and cleaned up a bit for [StarkSpangledWinterHawk Month ](https://starkspangledwinterhawkmonth.tumblr.com/) enjoy!

“This is stupid, even for us.”

Bucky glared and held up the white sheet with round eye holes cut out. Steve paused, carefully placing the scissors down onto ground.

“What do you mean?”

Bucky swiveled his blank stare over to Clint who snickered as he floated through the air, white sheet thrown over his head as he practiced his  _spooky_ sounds. Clint squeaked as he bumped into a lamp, and they all winced as it crashed to the ground.

“This wouldn’t even scare a ten-year-old. How the hell is it gonna scare  _Stane_?”

Speaking of Stane, they could hear his familiar booming laughter through the floor of the attic. Another dinner party filled with obnoxious guests and loud music. The noise vibrated throughout the mansion constantly since Stane decided to move into the Stark mansion.

Steve straightened with a sigh, flickering as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Well we have to do something. We can’t just sit here and do nothing while that  _awful_  man ruins our home.” Steve clenched his fist. “Especially after what’s he’s done to Tony. We can’t let him get away with it!”

Clint pulled the sheet off his head. “Yeah. Even if I have to possess that awful Bain woman again for a hour, it would be worth it if we could help Tony.” Clint popped open the trap door, and peeked down the stairs. “Where’s Tony anyways? Isn’t he normally forced to go to these parties?”

Bucky grimaced as he floated beside Clint, scanning for Tony in the small crowd. “I think Stane might’ve locked him in his room again.”

“Yeah, I managed to break out eventually. I’ll have to sneak back before he finds out later though.”

Clint and Bucky jumped as they whirled around. “Geez Tony, don’t do that!”

Tony smirked. “What, _scare you to death_? A little redundant isn’t it?”

Tony squeaked as Steve pulled him into a hug. Steve lifted him off his feet, twirling Tony around as he patted him down. “Are you alright? We haven’t seen you in days!”

“I’m fine Steve! Obie decided that since I won’t agree to sign his contract he’s going to teach me a lesson by letting me _think long and hard about my future_  locked up in my room.”

Steve growled. “Can’t you just go to the police?”

Tony sighed. “In theory, yes. Obie’s paid most of them off though. And since he’s got all the power over the company until I turn 25, I’m stuck for another year waiting. That’s why he’s getting more desperate. And before you ask again, I can’t just run.  _I can’t_. Not with all those people counting on me…”

Tony patted Steve’s arm. “I’m alright for now, I promise. Jarvis has been sneaking me the good food every day.”

Clint wrapped himself around Tony, clutching him to his chest. “That man is awful, and you shouldn’t have to wait another  _year._ We’re gonna do our best to get rid of him.”

Tony frowned. “No, I don’t want him to start believing in ghosts, then he’ll actually see you guys. What if he hires an exterminator?”

Bucky took his turn, gathering Tony into his arms, tucking Tony’s head under his chin. “Don’t worry doll, I called in some reinforcements from the bureau.”

Clint and Steve stared at Bucky appalled. “What? Why didn’t you tell us? We could’ve taken care of it ourselves!!”

Bucky glared and stared pointedly at the discarded white sheets on the ground. “I really don’t think so. Besides, Natasha is a professional haunter at the bureau and she owes me a favour. Coulson even handled all the paperwork. They're some of the best in the business.”

Tony opened his mouth, before closing it again. He shook his head. “Do I want to know? Probably not. Never mind, don’t tell me, you're all gonna do what you want anyways. Please, just...don’t get hurt. Any of you.”

Bucky hugged him tighter. “Don’t worry doll, we’ll get Stane out of here in no time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr ](https://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/)


End file.
